


A potion full of trouble

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Madison & Queenie are working on a potion when it explodes in Cordelia's face. The potion makes every touch trigger an orgasm & of course Misty ends up grabbing her to see if she's ok.





	A potion full of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> After Apocalypse & Madison was brought back.

Cordelia and Misty walked into the greenhouse and surprisingly saw Madison and Queenie working on a potion. Cordelia and Misty walked over to stand beside them at the table to see what they were working on. Cordelia looked down to see the spell book opened up, she felt her eyes go wide, “Oh my God, Girls. You’re really working on this in the middle of the day?”

Madison and Queenie looked up at her, Madison snarked back, “Why not? We’ll put it into use tonight.” While she was talking, she wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, and she added too much of an ingredient. Cordelia noticed and quickly stepped over to push her hand away.

Madison jerked her hand back, realizing what happened, but not before the potion exploded in Cordelia’s face. The force of it threw Cordelia to the floor on her ass, the other three witches jumped back.

Queenie and Madison shared a look, not knowing if the potion would affect her since she didn’t digest it. Misty fell to her knees beside Cordelia, “Are ya ok?” When she reached up to touch Cordelia’s cheek, Queenie quickly tried to say, “I wouldn’t d-.”

It was too late. Misty’s hand was on Cordelia’s cheek and she was met with moans and Cordelia’s hands grabbing onto her biceps. Misty let her other hand go up to hold onto Cordelia’s upper arm.

She watched Cordelia’s face as her moans got louder, she was pretty sure that was a look of pleasure. She felt Cordelia’s upper body press into her, and she looked up at Madison and Queenie, “What’s wrong with her?”

Madison and Queenie were smirking at each other. They looked down at Misty at the question as Cordelia gasped and let out a string of sensual, intense moans. When her moans got quieter, Madison amusingly said, “The potion makes every touch from another person feel orgasmic.”

Misty’s eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink, Cordelia started to get louder again. Misty looked at Cordelia’s parted lips and dark lust-filled eyes, she let her hand drop from Cordelia’s cheek to her upper arm. She heard Madison say, “She’s going to have orgasms until the potion wears off or until we use the spell to counteract it.”

Misty felt Cordelia’s grip on her tighten as her moans intensified again, she could barely stay still. Misty looked back to Madison and Queenie, “Is she going to keep having them back to back?” Queenie answered, “Yes,” as she smirked.

“What are ya waiting for? Do the spell.”

Misty saw them look at each other and Madison raised a brow at Queenie before looking back at Misty, she said, “Oh please. We can feel the sexual tension between you two ever since you came back. Like you haven’t been fantasizing about having her moaning and squirming in your arms. You should thank us.”

Madison walked to the door. Misty turned her attention to Queenie, speechless at the thought that they would leave Cordelia like that. Queenie said, “Just hold her through it. She could relieve some tension.” She walked over to join Madison.

Misty got her thoughts straight enough to ask, “Wait, how long will this last?”

“I don’t know, it could take hours. We’ll be back in a few minutes,” Madison said. Then, she smirked at Misty and said, “We’ll make sure no one comes in here.” The two witches stepped out the door and closed it behind them as Cordelia pulled Misty back to the floor with her.

They were facing each other, and Misty didn’t know what to do besides let Cordelia snuggle into her as she moaned and gasped over and over, she didn’t know the spell and Madison had taken the spell book with her. She watched Cordelia’s face, it was incredibly sexy, and having Cordelia squirming underneath her fingertips was making her become drenched.

Outside the greenhouse Queenie asked Madison, “Do you think we should tell her that if she stops touching Cordelia it will stop?” Madison chuckled out of amusement, “No.”

About half an hour later, the two of them stepped back inside the greenhouse to put an end to it. They opened the door to see that Cordelia had turned to her back and let her left hand fall palm up onto the floor beside her head, her back was arched, and Misty’s arms were wrapped around her waist as she moaned through another orgasm.

When she quietened down a little, Madison said the spell and put her hand under her mouth to blow her breath in Cordelia’s direction.  Cordelia calmed down and quickly let go of Misty’s bicep and sat up, pulling out of her grasp as realization dawned on her.

She glared at Madison and Queenie as Misty sat up beside her, “I can’t believe you left me here like that.”

Madison rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t lie. You loved all those orgasms.” She smirked and continued, “All Misty had to do was stop touching you, but she chose to keep her arms wrapped around you and make you cum over and over again.”

Misty’s jaw dropped, “What? Ya didn’t tell me that.”

Queenie looked away from Misty and Cordelia’s glares. She felt like the last 35 to 40 minutes may have been a little too much, but boy was it amusing.

Madison said, “We were just helping you do what you’re both too pussy to do on your own.”

Cordelia stood up and offered her hand to Misty, helping her up. The whole situation was embarrassing and awkward, she quickly let go of Misty’s hand after she stood up. Cordelia scoffed at the girls, “I’m disappointed that you two aren’t more responsible.” She left the room and heard the others leave not long after she did.

Cordelia and Misty couldn’t help but act awkward around each other the rest of the day and the next day. Cordelia went to her bedroom for the night and heard a knock at her door before she changed into her night clothes. She opened the door to see Misty. The Cajun gave her a cheeky smile and said, “I want to work harder for those reactions.”

Cordelia smiled seductively back at her and let her into her room.


End file.
